


《种族捕杀》

by Swordsman_xun



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsman_xun/pseuds/Swordsman_xun
Summary: 很久以前的车，搬到这儿
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, 威震天/擎天柱
Kudos: 8





	《种族捕杀》

领袖再次挣开光学镜时刺眼的灯光使得他cpu一阵眩晕，艰难地支起身迷迷糊糊打量着周围。一片黑暗，而他待在一个笼子里！  
这可真是糟糕，他被吊在空中。  
虚弱的机体和他的内芯竟感到了一丝恐惧，这一切都源自于他们一直相信并保护着的人类。  
  
“怎么样，擎天柱？”一个男人的声音从背后传来，在这个大概非常大的空间响起了空灵声。  
领袖跪坐着转过身，在灯光下看见了熟悉的身影。“……詹姆斯上校，请你放弃吧。”他一脸冷漠地看着他，声音虽没有平时的严肃但也不是很弱。  
“啧，我们的敌对目标都是霸天虎，你又何必如此袒护他们？相反，只要你说出剩下的霸天虎所藏的位置，你可以拯救几个汽车人的性命。”这个男人吸了口嘴里叼着的烟，吐出灰蓝色的烟雾。“这不管从哪个角度来说，都是对你们有利的。”  
“呵，你应该拿被你们研究死的赛博坦人来说话。”擎天柱依然冷着脸连正眼都不看他一下。他真是对人类失望极了，他知道并非所有人类都用敌人的眼光看待他们，但是这个詹姆斯上校用武力控制着人们，没有人敢有异议。  
“当然，地球人虽然拥有可以制服你们这群外星人的先进武器，但是你们身上的赛博坦技术对我们来说还是遥不可及。”詹姆斯打了个手势，周围便亮起一圈灯光。  
  
这是个很大的地方。接着不远处的机械手臂叼着几个大笼子扔到了地面，里面躺着的的确是汽车人，还有一个霸天虎。  
擎天柱在空中虽然隔的很远，但成像非常好的光学镜依然能看的清清楚楚。自己的副官，医官，还有侦察兵，以及霸天虎科学家。他们的机体简直破破烂烂的，那些鲜亮的涂漆就像是故意抛上去的一样。  
“看清楚了大块头，你浪费的每一秒都在消耗他们的寿命。比如说这样。”话音刚落，两个巨型机械卫兵从所在的墙侧迈着笨重的步伐走向通天晓，那是人类创造出的一种战斗机器，里面由人的精神力控制。他们粗暴地将笼子扯开拖出弱到极致的蓝色机体，毫不费力地一手捅进他的火种舱，再将那团火种掏了出来。  
从始至终根本毫不费力！这个跟随了他征战多年的如同兄弟一般的副指挥官就这么失去了生命！  
“不！通天晓！”领袖双手抓着栏杆向那个方向喊道。他睁大光学镜直直盯着那具蓝色机体。  
“………长官……”在余韵间副官说出了最后一句话，他的真的好痛苦，他能感觉到意识和视线在模糊，他的cpu里突然出现从诞生到开战，从征战多年再到被人类折磨。疼痛在慢慢消失，就像机体分解了一般，直到完全失去生命。  
擎天柱看着他熄灭光学镜偏头被机械卫兵随意地扔在地上，完全成为一具尸体。  
  
然而并没有结束，他们转而将大黄蜂拖出来，立马拽掉他一条手臂，侦察兵因疼痛而痛叫着。叫声和能量液飞溅的视觉刺激使得领袖将注意力从通天晓的尸体上转移到黄色的侦察兵身上，他咬着牙回头朝詹姆斯用略带哀求的语气。“…不，别再杀他，放过那个孩子！”  
“可以，请慈悲的领袖阁下说出剩下的霸天虎所在的位置。”詹姆斯懒散地看着他，他对眼前的一切都无感。这又不是解肢人类，换成解肢人类的话说不定还会皱一下眉头，毕竟这只是给一个大机器卸零件一样。  
“………我…不会说的。”他一咬牙还是硬着嘴拒绝了。  
于是侦察兵还没来得及惨叫就被拔下了头雕并捅穿了火种。领袖用毫无力气的拳头捶打着牢笼壁，但是没留下一道划痕。  
“不……”  
无用的功，无用的他。  
一直看完全程的救护车无力地抬头看着笼顶被掀起，在两双毫无温度的大手将他拖出去时看着空中的擎天柱。他的胸甲被强行扯掉，中心部位的火种舱暴露在外，他们的刀刃已抵在盖上，里面是跳动的火种。  
“擎天柱。”他对他说。“我一直想问……你为什么袒护霸天虎…？”  
领袖痛苦地看着他，他为他的医官也即将死去而感到悲凉。但他还是坚定的回答了。  
“因为。我们都是赛博坦人……”  
“看来你是真不打算说了。卫兵，杀了他吧。看看那个霸天虎知不知道。”詹姆斯幽幽的声音从后传来。  
“…希望你的选择，是正确的。”话音刚落救护车也被捅穿了火种，他的死法貌似比较好一些，但是，生命的逝去并不值得高兴。  
“不……”领袖蓝色的头雕抵在栏杆间，他难受地快要死了一般，低下了头闭上光学镜不再看战友们的尸体。“詹姆斯……把我也处死吧…”  
“他们被研究过没了用所以我才能这么干净利落地干掉他们，我记得有个前辈叫做塞拉斯的，他和一个霸天虎的尸体合并在一起。所以这些汽车人的尸体只有这个用处了。”他恻隐地笑着。“而你不一样，虽然几率不大，但是那个威震天会来这儿救你还是有那么点儿可能的。我得对他自投罗网而表示诚意————保证你的命。”  
领袖没有回答，阴影遮着他的上半部分面甲，除了略微的悲伤外看不出任何表情。他知道他的通讯系统被病毒侵蚀后彻底损坏。  
威震天。  
你可。  
千万别来。  
  
机械卫兵没拖泥带水，干净利落地将震荡波的脑模块取了出来，将它放到了不远处的绿色培养皿中。玻璃壁内伸出十几条细小的连接管线，连接在了上面，四周的屏幕上瞬间出现满屏的数据。那些研究者惊喜地看着内容，他们发现了更有用的东西，这些思路和方程能探索出新的元素，这些研究结果和猜想能让人们得到新的启示。还有各种武器与机械，他们能加快人类的生活水平与科技发展！  
那些已残害死的赛博坦人的脑子都抵不过这一个脑子！  
他们除了结构，流淌的血液，心脏一样叫火种的东西，尸体与人类结合外已经没用处了！当然变形齿轮和其它器官也有待探究。  
现在最强的两个赛博坦人已经抓住了一个，剩下的那一个，只能等待自投罗网了。  
这群外星人大概被捕杀的差不多，剩下的几个霸天虎又有何作为？他们为人类作出贡献应该感到荣幸！  
  
突然大门被轰开，一辆巨大的银灰色战机飞入并变形落在地面。这突如其来的情况惊了詹姆斯一下，他指挥机械士兵们拿着武器对准这个银色机体，警惕着。烟雾散去，威震天沉着脸走到詹姆斯面前。  
“别…别激动，霸天虎。除非你想他死在这儿。”詹姆斯躲似的往后退，突然想起什么一样地放松身体站直，非常不友好地笑着指了指笼子里的擎天柱。  
威震天撇了眼，丝毫不在意。“我巴不得他死。”  
擎天柱并没有什么反应，坐躺在在笼里。但是威震天看得见，他的手透过栏杆缝隙垂在外面，手指有不同节奏地动着。然而威震天一脸没看见的样子，实际上他明白。  
詹姆斯看到这个霸天虎首领对领袖的死活不管的事后心里一沉，他以为他们是同一个星球的人，即使是敌对两派但是面临人类的威胁应该会成为盟友的。心里正踌躇着擎天柱的没用和拿什么来治住这个霸天虎之时抬头再次看到了他的动作。  
他先前并没有在意这小动作，但是在他反复小幅度动手指的情况下看出了规律。  
作为一个军官怎么会不懂得摩斯密码。这个领袖表达的字母是L，E，A，V，E。拼起来就是leave（离开）！  
呵，他开始放下心了。  
  
赛博坦人跟人类一样有思维，在这种情况下迷惑敌方让敌方以为他们没关系从而减少威胁程度，有意思。不过他作为一个人类也不是笨蛋。  
他嘴角勾起不明意味的弧度，一个手势下去所有机械卫兵都拿枪对准空中的笼里人。  
“你可以试试。”  
威震天在他的预料之内迟疑了一下，一旁的一个机械卫兵抓住这个机会拿聚能枪对准他重重地打了他一枪将他整个机打至钢化墙上。  
炉渣。  
霸天虎首领捂着胸口站了起来，他一时间使不上力。这根本就不是普通的能量束！他不仅使自己受到了创伤，还麻痹了部分主要神经线路，暂时根本无法作大幅度反击。  
他明白了为什么那么多自己的手下和怎么也弄不死的汽车人会在短时间内被人类捕杀，第一时间就将失去必要的反抗能力！  
  
他看着有几只的机械手臂将空中的笼子打开，伸进去将擎天柱抓了出来并放到地面上以躺着的姿势，然后手臂头的爪子转而固定在他的四肢，腰和颈部，他根本无法反抗和大幅度动弹。  
“上校。”全程在旁一堆研究者的其中一个走到詹姆斯旁边，他将手中的数据板递给了他。“除了已探知和知方待探知的结果外，我们在解剖的时候发现他们也有生殖器，但是不一样的是同时拥有。”  
“所以？”詹姆斯听着也来了点儿兴趣，他大概猜到这位博士的意思了。  
“所以我们想要实体观察他们是如何交配的，他们有男女之分，但是目前那个女汽车人已经死亡，我想他们男性之间也可以交配。”博士推了推眼镜毫不忌讳地从容说道。  
詹姆斯对着威震天似笑非笑道。“那么，你听见了吗威震天？去和擎天柱做你们床上该做的事，我们的研究者和科学家们想要看你们如何交配。”  
“愚蠢的人类。”威震天阴沉着脸举起融合炮对准詹姆斯。他被无声地激怒了，不顾身体的行动能力和损伤直接就要攻击。就在融合炮充能充能完毕即将打死他的时候，詹姆斯却扭头示意下面的机械臂控制者控制一个尖锐的刀刃在擎天柱的左肩甲捅了一刀。  
领袖的忍耐声让他把注意力转向他，蓝色的能量液从伤口流出。威震天瞬间停止了动作，咬着牙恨不得把詹姆斯彻底摧毁。  
“是的，你只要一攻击，他们会把擎天柱杀死，而你每反抗一次，擎天柱就会受到伤害。自己看着办吧。”詹姆斯一脸轻蔑地说着。  
“不……威震天，放开我…你得离开……”擎天柱绝望地说。  
威震天没有回答他，阴暗地面甲看不出喜怒。跪坐着两手抓着领袖带有伤痕的修长的腿垮在自己的腰胯两侧。他根本无法反抗，他的双手依然被机械臂固定着。  
“拜托……别听他们的，你不是这样的人……”  
托着他的臀甲拉进直到两人的对接面板距离非常短，手放在同样有伤痕的腰肢。  
“我们还是会死……就算对接…他们在结束后还是会把我们拿去研究死……”  
俯下身直到与他的面甲几乎零距离，赤红的光学镜中只有复杂和平淡。蓝色的光学镜就像在向他哀求。  
“求你……离开这儿，保护所剩无几的赛博坦人……”  
“闭嘴。”  
他沉声命令道。接着右手拇指与食指指腹捏着人下巴轻抬，贴着他唇吻了上去。  
  
他们闭上了光学镜，领袖带着屈辱与难受接受了这个吻，并随着对方的翘齿入侵与具有占有性的金属舌缠绵在一起，是的他没有躲。  
威震天和他做人一样掠夺着口腔内的每一寸土地，品尝着每一滴电解液，没错这是属于他的味道。手上也没闲下来，他抚摸着红蓝机体的每一处，胸甲，肋甲，腰肢，腹胯，还有那腿甲背。轻抚着伤口，摩挲着缝隙，在敏感的节点用指尖释放微弱的电流以达到一定的刺激。  
身下机本能地小声哼哼着，发生器里的音节被这侵占性的吻堵着。擎天柱并不讨厌这感觉和动作，但他感到耻辱。他们在许多人类的注视下做着本应该是升华感情的事，这些目光就像在嘲笑他们一样。  
于是他发热的对接面板被人打开，前后挡板被暴露地完完全全，有些挺立的输出管看起来正在充能，接口内分泌的润滑液湿润了两片阻尼叶并有些许沾湿了地面。  
不得不说他对此很有感觉，像他这样保持自己禁欲长期没对接过的机当然会更为敏感些。领袖早已不是当年那个对拆卸紧张的年轻人了，所以他现在在人群中感到侮辱外并没有多到像小女孩一样地羞耻心理。  
“该死……”他看了眼威震天将前挡板打开并使已充能许久的管线抵在阻尼叶片之间摩挲着，放弃什么一样偏过头骂了一句。“嗯啊…”  
他插了进去。  
真是完美的感受。和曾今的结合一样地完美，这温暖湿润的内壁紧贴并死死包裹着粗大的管线，似乎被撑到了极致，被入侵者感到疼痛和久违的快感。  
去他u球的围观吧！要干就好好地干一场！  
威震天没多作停留，抓着腰胯就开始挺动，不快也不慢。他碾压过每一个敏感的节点赐予他更多快感，使得他叫出声。他霸道地插入越来越深再抽出，带着更多的润滑液流出，逐渐地出入变的畅通无阻。  
擎天柱被汹涌的快感冲撞着cpu，发生器控制不住地发出阵阵呻吟，和当年的奥利安一样诱人清脆的男音。他的接口夹着直出直入的管线接受着释欲的帮助，这……不得不说他很满意。快感占领了理智和记忆的领地，他的悲伤和屈辱变的一干二净。  
“哦，擎天柱，如果我的体力是无限的话，我能这样玩你玩到天荒地老，你真是让我欲罢不能。”威震天用带有磁性的声音凑在他音频接收器旁低声说着，这当然不会让人类听见。他算是拆爽了，这比独自撸管强太多【。】特别是在这充满斗争的年代。  
“嗯…啊……”然而领袖被快感淹没地无法语言，甚至光学镜都亮地发白。他隐约听见了他的话但是却被自己的呻吟没过，最后选择了懒得思考。  
  
银色机体挺动着胯部一次又一次撞击着，淫糜的水渍声陪着啪啪的声音就像是伴奏一样。在混乱的感知中红蓝机体清澈的光学镜中变的模糊变的迷茫，因生理所充满的水汽阻碍了视线。  
一直被冷落全程地输出管硬挺着，头部抵在威震天的腹甲上随着他的前后被摩挲着。然而银色略尖锐的手掌握住它上下撸动，领袖在某种程度上已达到了极限。  
终于在最后缩紧手指的刺激下射了出来，沾湿了身上机的腹甲和他自己的腹甲，以及从小孔内释放出顺着管身流下，随着其管线的抽插与润滑液混合。  
擎天柱感到很不错，他以为这个霸道的虎子就要结束了，然而并没有。  
霸天虎首领抓住固定其双手的机械臂还有腰部颈部的都干脆粗暴地扯断扔到一边，差点把几个研究者给砸死。接着抓住他的双手手腕压在头上，俯下身捅向更深处直到次级垫片。  
擎天柱的叫声骤然升高，他的接口被狠狠地碾压着，次次撞击都让他感到痛与快乐。腰肢不自觉地弯起，两人跨间已混乱的一塌糊涂。威震天赤红的光学镜中被侵略和狂野所代替，突然俯下身咬住了对方颈侧脆弱的管线，就像野兽要撕吞了猎物。他咬着的地方渗出了莹蓝的能量液。  
红蓝机体哀鸣着，不知因受到攻击还是快感太强烈而从眼角流下了生理的清洗液。  
这个炉渣，就不能消停点儿了，和头吃了春药的阿尔法公狼一样！  
  
直到他一用力将硬挺的输出管顶开垫片进入油箱猛然射出大量交合液在内，擎天柱睁大光学镜感觉就像快要死了一般，至极的感觉似将他升入天堂又似推入地狱，在一片白光圣耀中立马下线进入深度休眠。  
威震天重重地喘息着，这余韵仍然不能平反，爽极了。  
  
啪—啪—啪。  
詹姆斯拍着手和众多人看着他们。  
“好一场精彩的表演，真可惜你的手下们没看到，他们的首领是如何对宿敌有这么大性趣的。”  
威震天停顿了一会儿，才起身将输出管拔出关上前挡板。他同样为这个下线的红蓝机体关上了对接面板。他深呼吸几下平淡地开口。“声波。”  
然后所有机械设备包括那些机械卫兵同时出现静电流短路，几秒过后开始爆炸。硝烟四起中不知有多少人类被炸死，被掉落的钢铁砸死，还有卫兵武器失控而被打死。惨叫中一架捕食者和机架战机不知从哪儿飞了进来，变形落地。  
活到现在的情报官向首领无声地说着，他们已经破坏了人类的能源中枢，整个地球所有运行设备都是靠这唯一也是最重要的中枢无线连接。除了这里，人类的主要集权掌握区已全被摧毁。  
“很好。”威震天勾起一抹他那邪魅的笑，看向头破血流的詹姆斯，下命令：给我把人类毁灭。  
身处世界各地的霸天虎和仅有的一两个汽车人同时接到声波的信号，带着愤怒和恨意在各个地方大开杀戮。人们的惨叫和哀嚎充斥在地球的空气中，直到差点儿被杀光，几乎被灭族。  
  
明媚的阳光从上面的天窗照射进来，领袖躺在充电床上，他的涂漆多么鲜亮，他闭着光学镜平静地普通睡着一般。但是威震天走过来半跪着握住他的手，眉目间有些明显的悲凉。  
擎天柱挣开他依然清明湛蓝的光学镜，没有一丝污浊，却扭头虚弱地紧了紧同样握着对方的手，艰难的露出一抹微笑。  
“威震天……我……拜托你……”他的声音弱到沙哑。  
“你还有救，别说话。”威震天看着他。  
但是擎天柱摇了摇头，他保持着他的笑。“没有人……能治好我体内的病毒了……”  
他顿了顿，并且越来越虚弱无力。“拜托你一件事……请你一定要答应……我的老宿敌……”就像即将熄灭的火苗，已经，不能再虚弱了。  
“我答应。”  
“一定要……复兴……我们的家……赛博坦……”语毕，他的光学镜不再亮起，紧握的手失去力气任他抓着。  
他就此，回归火种源。  
“好……”威震天低下头抵在他掌中手的手背上，轻轻地说。  
  
#  
多年后在赛博坦繁华的城市外，一片地域广阔的钢铁森林中，赛博坦的领袖站在一个水晶墓前，看着墓主的全息影像。一个正直正义的红蓝机体。  
接着抬头望向天空，类似地球血一样地天气物质飘飘然落下，落在他的头雕，肩甲，地面还有墓碑上。  
至于地球？已经是一颗荒废的死星了。


End file.
